Claw of The Leviathan
by Endogetsu
Summary: Yeager thought that he had left the wizarding world behind, but it seems that fate would not allow him to escape her grasp easily. A Harry-is-Yeager fic. NO YAOI. Father-Daughter Yeager/Gauche/Droite.
1. Chapter 1: Death?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own HP or Tales of Vesperia, they belong to their owners.**

**Hopefully this will be one of the first crossovers of these two great books/films/games. Here, another random thought came into my head yet again. I am going to make this what I hope is the first 'Harry-is-Yeager'. One thing that I want people to know is that I am not German and Yeager only uses a few German words in the entire game despite the accent. I'm only saying that so that people won't submit reviews written in German due to the fact that I may use German words. As usual…NO SLASH/YAOI in my stories and the pairing will be decided as the story progresses…**

Chapter 1: Death?

Pain. That was all he could feel now, yet for some reason he felt happy. He was going to die…he could feel it in his bones, yet something kept trying to keep him away from deaths door…and it wasn't his blastia heart. No…it was something that he had forced away, never to be used again…his magic.

"Wunderbar…" He said weakly. Yes, to fight such strong opponents before his imminent death was a glorifying experience that he wouldn't have traded for the world. Looking up from his position on the ocean-like floor of Zaude, he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in a long time…

"D-Damuron?" He questioned in puzzlement. What was his old rival doing here? Didn't he perish in the war? Looking at the man's friends, he could see them giving confused glances to him and Damuron. Did he not tell them his real name? Clever.

"Ya know, if you and I weren't old pals, I would have most likely gutted ya for sayin' that name to me, Yeager." Damuron smirked at him and, despite his injuries, Yeager felt himself smiling back.

"Ja…" He coughed out, and a small amount of blood dribbled down his chin. The girl with pink hair kneeled down beside him. Yeager idly heard a comment from the younger brown haired girl in a red outfit.

"Be careful Estelle! He still might have something up his sleeves!" She said in a slight bossy tone that idly reminded him of…no. He couldn't afford to reminisce, not now.

"No no no." He said. "These sleeves of mine are empty. This is…ja, this is it." He finished in a defeated tone.

"Your chest." Yeager turned his head to look at the beautiful blue haired Krityan woman. "Did Alexei do that to you as well?" She questioned about the blastia acting as his heart and Yeager's expression turned a little melancholic.

"My…I wonder." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But what's done is done." Yes, he had known all along that Alexei controlled him somewhat. At least with this, he was finally free. No more people trying to control his life…

"Why? Why did you fight alone?" This came from the pink haired girl, the princess Estellise. "With nothing, and no one to help you…" Yeager looked at her sadly.

"Heh…" He rasped out. Did she not understand what he wanted? To finally be free from the manipulations of others? No…she was naïve to the way the world worked it seemed, such is the life of a sheltered princess after all.

"…Goodbye." He said as his eyes shut, briefly glowing emerald green before losing their light. As he closed them he idly heard the group question the name 'Damuron' to the one they called Raven…

…?

"Heh…looks like the magic is unwilling to let me go after all…" He said sadly, although no one could hear his voice as he was trapped in his own subconscious.

A short while later…

Gauche sighed to herself while sitting in her room in the Manor of the Wicked. Ever since Yeager's death, her sister Droite had been hit with a bad case of depression, constantly whispering the word 'Papa' in her sleep and jumping into her bed to sleep. It was rather tragic…

Yeager never knew just how much he meant to the two of them and they never got the chance to tell him. Ever since he had adopted her and her sister after their parents were killed in the war, they had formed an unbreakable bond with the man. He had earned their loyalty and devotion through his actions of secretly donating to the orphanage that helped raise them…

It had taken a while, but the two had managed to worm their way into his heart and learn of his tragic past, where his original name was Harry Potter. The tragedy only seemed to carry on when he arrived on Terca Lumireis as he was forced to becoming a puppet for that bastard Alexei…

It seemed everyone had it out for him. When he was Harry, he had an interfering, controlling old man meddling in his life. When he took on the guise of Yeager, he was then blackmailed by Alexei. Hopefully, in the afterlife, he was happy…

Even with his absence, Leviathans Claw held strong, continuing the shady business deals in honour of their fallen leader. Many foolhardy new guilds had tried on more than one occasion to wipe them out, but they always crushed any opposition. Sighing again, she proceeded to put her red hair back up in its usual pigtailed style before changing into her regular outfit.

Her sister often wore the same things as she did, with slight upgrades to the uniform. A dark green collared shirt with a long black vest over the top, and a short pink skirt underneath. On her feet were a pair of heeled shoes reaching just a bit past the knees. As a finishing touch, a small orange flag was tied around her left leg.

"Come on, Gauche! Hurry up!" Her sister, Droite, barged in rudely. If one were to look at them, they wouldn't think that the two were related other than their similar facial structure. Droite was the complete opposite to her stoic, calm-headed sister as she was loud and upbeat.

In stark contrast to her red hair, Droite had slightly longer bright green hair in rougher pigtails. Her outfit was a modified version of hers, with a black skirt instead of pink and small white buttons darting the hem of the skirt and the cuffs of her collared shirt. On her right leg was a matching orange flag that her sister had as well.

Just as they were about to leave for another mercenary mission, the yell from one of the yellow-coated guards echoed through the manor.

"L-LORD YEAGER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He screamed in mild panic, causing the girls to look wide-eyed at each other in hope before running downstairs and outside the manor as fast as they could.

They were frozen in place as they stared at the scene in front of them. Being carried by two yellow-coated guards along the dirt path was…Yeager! He was alive!

He was rather haggard looking as opposed to his usual elegant look. His blue coat was torn in a few places along with a few bloodstains and the collar of his shirt was open, revealing a glowing blue blastia lodged in his chest…wait. Yeager's blastia never glowed blue before…

"QUICK! GET HIM UPSTAIRS NOW!" Gauche was the first to snap out of her shock and began barking orders. Turning her attention elsewhere once the guards carried out her orders, she watched her sister as she continued to stare at the spot where Yeager was in a shocked daze. Walking over to her sister, she snapped her fingers in front of her face and was quite shocked when her sister hugged her, sobbing slightly.

"H-he's alive! Papa's alive!" She was happier than Gauche had ever seen her. The redhead blinked as her green haired sister followed after the guards carrying Yeager. Without missing a beat, Gauche followed with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Yeager…" She whispered as she tried to catch up to her happily laughing sister. The world seemed a little brighter…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of one of the most famous wizarding schools, Hogwarts, was quite annoyed. For the past few years, neither he nor his Order of the Phoenix members had been able to find a certain runaway saviour, one Harry Potter.

The boy ran away from his aunt and uncle's home in Privet Drive when he was 16, just after finishing the fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All that they had managed to find, after finding the house burned to the ground, were the broken and charred remains of his Holly and Phoenix feather wand along with a few old burnt photo albums. The boy had abandoned his own kind…

He had refused, at first, to believe that the boy would willingly cast away his bonds with the wizarding world in the blink of an eye. It was only by seeing part of the boy's journal hidden in Gryffindor tower that allowed him to truly see how much the boy resented the wizarding world.

More specifically, Harry blasted that people were too quick to change sides, as if they were nothing more than herded sheep willing to follow the word of one man above all else…it would seem that Harry had been harbouring some form of misanthropy over the years.

He also commented on many strange theories using magic that even he, Albus, had trouble reading. Apparently, from what he gathered from the boy's last entry, he was planning on crossing over into another dimension. The very idea was absurd, yet he had no way of finding out if it worked as the boy's home had been reduced to rubble, along with most of the notes he had on it…

But Albus was very, _very_ far from stupid. Reading through the notes that had miraculously escaped the explosion of Harry's home, he could pick out bits and pieces while adding his own to the mix. He had soon discovered a rather disturbing flaw in young Harry's spell.

For one, he had no way of knowing where the spell would take him and the magic drain could cause dangerous after-effects such as illness or age distortion. Sighing wearily, he realised that he would have to use this spell to hopefully find Harry and convince him to return and fulfil his destiny…

"Ah!" He jolted slightly, detecting visitors to his office through the hidden magical camera imbedded in his gargoyle statue. "Come in, Minerva!" He called out, watching with amusement as the woman glared mildly at him while muttering 'how does he always know?' under her breath.

"Albus, why have you called me here? I am rather busy you know, actually working…" The woman said in annoyance before she spotted the familiar journal of one of her former students. She growled at him in exasperation.

"For Merlin's sake, Albus!" She yelled at him, causing him to startle at her anger. "Let the past rest! Harry Potter is not coming back regardless of what you say or do, and I think its high time that you actually started to fight back rather than depending on a prophecy." Albus sighed at her.

"Minerva, my dear…I am but an old man, what else can I do but help guide the next generation?" He said, looking much older than he was…which was quite a nasty sight. "No…I already decided that since the day he was born, Harry James Potter would be the one to succeed me as the Leader of the Light." Minerva continued to glare.

"I am not trying to sound nasty or disrespectful of the late Mr. Potter, but don't you think you're putting too much faith in him? He was hardly a brilliant student like his parents…" Minerva said sadly. "He barely applied himself to anything and the only subjects that applied well to him were Defence Against The Dark Arts and Flying." She then held up a hand to stop Albus from interrupting.

"Please wait until I am finished, Albus." She said and the elderly man nodded, and kept looking through the journal, irritating her further. "…I think that it's rather annoying and foolish that you place such high hopes on the boy just because of a curse scar…"

"For once, I agree with you, professor…" Drawled out a sarcastic voice, revealing a man dressed in all black with greasy hair, his cloak billowing in a badass fashion (at least, according to wizards taste in fashion) in the wind. The new arrival looked straight at Albus with mild disgust.

"…I can hardly understand your borderline fanatical obsession with that drop-out boy. Just because he got a little scratch on the forehead, everyone has treated him like a king…" The man then started to mumble to himself. Albus raised his eyes from the journal to look at him.

"Ah but Severus, surely you must understand young Mr. Potter's importance to the world? He is an icon of hope for the people and with him gone, our support will continue to dwindle until nearly everyone we know is either dead or in allegiance with Voldemort."

While Severus was extremely reluctant to admit it, the man had a point. The damn brat, even though he was nothing but trouble, was a sign that Voldemort, his former master, could be beaten. It still killed him a little inside to admit it though…

* * *

Gauche sat on a waiting bench next to Droite outside Yeager's room where surgery was taking place to bring him back up to health.

Around an hour of waiting, Droite fell onto Gauche's lap, slipping into sleep. Sighing, Gauche idly ran a hand through her sisters green locks in an attempt to calm her nerves as she looked on at the door in worry.

While she was the more composed of the sisters, she too shared the same feelings that Droite held for Yeager. He had taken them in, taught them everything they know, when he didn't need to…that had been enough for them to want to stand by his side through anything, whether he was Yeager, leader of Leviathans Claw, or Harry Potter, former saviour of the wizarding world.

Yes, it didn't matter…as long as they could stay with him and make him happy then that was all they needed.

She was snapped out of her daze when the door to Yeager's room opened and one of their guild medics stepped out and walked towards her.

"My apologies to keep you waiting, please follow me." He gestured to the room and, after waking up the slightly drooling Droite from her lap, the two girls accompanied the doctor into Yeager's room…who was out of the bed and walking to his wardrobe. The doctor walked up to Yeager while the girls stared frozen, shocked that he was up and about so quickly.

"Lord Yeager! You shouldn't be moving around so much! The wounds are…" He was cut off by Yeager, who had now changed into a fresh version of his regular uniform. This consisted of a dark blue coat with a shark motif and a long 'tail'. On the left sleeve of the coat was a patterned orange flag. Under this coat was a dark yellow collared shirt with frilled elegant cuffs and black gloves. His lower half consisted of black pants and shoes. Yeager looked at the doctor after examining himself.

"Are already fully healed, my good doctor, I thank you for your service…a promotion will be in order." The doctor shook hands with Yeager once more, before passing by the shell-shocked girls. Yeager turned to face them with his usual cocky smile as he flicked the long bang of dark purple hair out of his eyes. The smile became more sincere when the girls ran up and hugged him.

"Y-You big dummy! We thought you were de-de-deaaaad!" Droite cried as she buried herself into his embrace. Looking at Gauche, he could see that she looked mildly upset, which was surprising considering that she was usually more level headed than her sister was. Sighing, Yeager embraced his adoptive daughters in a tight hug.

"…Forgive me, liebchen." He whispered to them. "I won't leave you again…"

Yeager thought to himself as he hugged his daughters. How had he survived again? Oh yes, the _magic_. If it wouldn't scare his daughters, he would have snarled outright. Even by sealing away his magic when he cast the dimension spell, it still found ways to make his life miserable. Looking down at his blastia heart, he grimaced a little. The blue colour was a definite sign that his magic was interfering with his life yet again…he'd have to seal it up again later.

Perhaps being faced with death struck a deep-rooted fear in the magic, causing it to break out of its prison and try to 'do what's best' for its host. He couldn't understand why though, he hadn't used any form of magic since he arrived on Terca Lumireis, even the ones that could be cast without wands here, he didn't want to risk it. He had the chance to be happy, doing what he wanted without giving a damn about the consequences and thought that the magic would have died over time due to being unused…

Yeager held his daughters a little closer and frowned. For some bizarre reason, he had a sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and that he definitely wouldn't benefit from it. He paused there so that he could re-examine himself.

His moral compass had been pretty much derailed and spat on since he came here, taking up the art of manipulation to make things work for what _he_ wanted for once, not like that old coot Dumbledore. Making shady dealings with the more corrupt members of the empire such as Cumore and selling weaponry to various organisations in order to boost the levels of conflict was a sure fire way to both get into serious trouble, yet make some serious gald.

He wanted to make everything play into his hands, allowing the influence of Leviathans Claw to spread across the entire world. He surely deserved it after all, what with fate constantly trying to screw him over…

Yes, his guild would continue to spread and pretty soon, everything will be run by Leviathans Claw, thus ensuring quite a bit of pocket change to be made! Smirking at his genius, Yeager walked down the corridors of the Manor with his faithful daughters trailing behind him, both wearing small smiles on their faces.

'We missed you, Yeager…' were their thoughts as they continued to leisurely walk through their home.

* * *

He was ready. He had finally pieced together the different notes that Harry made regarding the dimension crossover spell. Of course, Albus still had his doubts about the mechanism of such a spell and its seeming unreliability in getting him to a specific location.

Standing in a hexagonal formation with a few of his Order members, namely Nymphadora ("Call me that and die!") Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore prepared to address them.

"Alright gentlemen…and lady." He added for Tonks. "Let us get started!"

With that, the group began to chant in Latin and pointed their wands out in front of them. From each wand, a different coloured orb shot out and collided with one another, creating some form of swirling dark green vortex in the middle of their hexagon formation.

"We must hurry! Before the dimensional vortex closes!" Dumbledore yelled, snapping the Order members out of their daze. The group then began to each dive into the swirling vortex, with four out of five hoping that they would find Harry and bring him back, while the other couldn't care less about the Potter brat…

With that, Albus and his small entourage vanished from the wizarding world, hoping to bring back their wayward saviour from whatever world he was hiding in…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Seeing as Yeager has a rather quirky character to work with, I can come up with all kinds of different sides to him. One is the kind and caring father figure to Gauche and Droite while the other is the ruthless businessman willing to get his hands dirty.**

**Also, after checking on Aselia wiki, I found out that Damuron is Ravens real name before he became Schwann. I then realised that it would make sense if Yeager knew his real name as they were familiar with each other slightly before the war.**

**Finally, if the description of the characters was a bit hard for you to picture, then feel free to look at the links (NOTE: I don't own the pictures) I have posted on my page that are of Yeager, Gauche and Droite. Credits of the picture go to their rightful owners.**

**Translations:**

**Wunderbar – Wonderful**

**Ja – Yes**

**Liebchen – My dear(s)**

**Not much more to say other than to look forward to the next chapter!**

**Many thanks, **

**Endo**


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying Wizards

**Chapter 2: Annoying Wizards**

Yeager gazed with emotionless eyes at the sky…or more importantly, what was in the sky.

Huge tentacle-like appendages spreading across the entire planet, all connected to that huge whatever it was in the air. This was rather disturbing to him, yet the thing had unknowingly provided him with a marvellous opportunity.

"Ja…" He said absentmindedly. "With the danger that thing seems to pose, more people will come to Leviathans Claw for weapons! What a golden opportunity…" He could literally taste the money that would be rolling in.

As he continued to stare out of the window, he idly heard the door to his room open and his adoptive daughters walked in. He looked at them in confusion.

"Is something troubling you, liebchen?" He questioned. His daughters seemed to be troubled by something judging their shifty postures and exchanged glances.

"We…we've found something that we think would be a top priority." Gauche informed him and Yeager raised an eyebrow, wondering why his daughters seemed so flustered. He gestured for them to continue. "We found a…man in a dress out in the forest of Keiv Moc." Yeager blinked owlishly, a man in a dress? Why did that sound so familiar…

"We had to restrain him after he started chucking spells at us! How rude!" huffed Droite. "He just went nuts and used some kind of stick as a weapon! Crazy one legged old man…" Here Yeager's eyes widened slightly, how had they found him? He was sure that he burned the notes…

"…Were is he now?" He said after a few moments of contemplation. His daughters looked at each other in worry.

"Well, he seemed to be too dangerous to bring back to the manor, so we just left him in Dahngrest." Droite admitted sheepishly and Yeager blinked again before surprising the other occupants in the room with a chuckle.

"It is nothing of any real importance, as long as he is kept as far away as possible, well done girls." He said before walking out of the room and down the hall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"…If they have managed to find me, even after all of my careful planning…I may have to resort to something drastic." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Oooh, my head…" Groaned the peg-legged Alastor Moody as he finally came to, waking up in what appeared to be a hotel room. "Where in the name of Merlin am I?"

Oh yes, now he remembered! This was that damn Dumbledore's fault! He must have botched the spell, sending the group to different locations! The bumbling old fool…

Gingerly, Moody dragged himself off of the comfortable bed and went over the current situation.

'Brief summary. Landed in strange new world, got lost in a forest, got attacked by a really big mantis and forced to run…and finally got attacked by some hooded red-eyed psychos and two girls.' He reviewed in his mind.

He inwardly berated himself at his rather piss poor attempt at retaliation. His opponents had him outclassed the moment they engaged him in a pincer formation. Those red-eyed bastards were strong for a bunch of muggles…and those girls were no laughing matter either, with their graceful sword skills and perfect tag team co-ordination. If only his aurors could learn to do some of the things those girls did…

Back to the matter at hand though, how was he going to find out where Dumbledore and the others were? Rubbing his head in frustration, he took a large swig from the flask on his hip. He was getting old…

* * *

It was hot, that was for sure, and dressed in all black was really not helping. Why did he have to be here anyway? He could have been brewing potions but _noooo_…Albus wanted him to help hunt down the runaway Potter brat.

He didn't see why they needed to. Potter was a dismal and annoying student at best and never managed to live up to his expectations, which in his opinion, were rather crappy to begin with. The boy was a natural born failure…

How his childhood friend Lily could marry that stupid oaf James Potter was beyond him. Last time he saw them, the man had become even thicker than usual and at the time, and he had hoped that their child wouldn't look or act like that buffoon. Sadly it was not so, for the boy was a literal clone of James and acted exactly like him only with Lily's eyes. Why couldn't the boy have been more like his mother?

Shaking his head to relieve himself of these thoughts, Severus Snape continued slowly through the desert, hoping to find some sort of civilisation soon.

* * *

Luckily, the three of them had managed to remain near each other when they had crash-landed into this strange new world filled with bizarre monsters.

Apparently, they had landed in a rather cold area that seemed to be made up of multiple ice columns. Crossing through this bitter chilling place was rather difficult and irritating, as they had to locate new paths after the ice columns kept breaking whenever they went too close.

"D-d-d-dammit, Professor!" Yelled Tonks as she tried to wrap her uniform closer in an effort to keep warm. "W-why couldn't y-you land us s-somewhere else? It's f-f-f-freezing here!"

Sighing, Albus quickly cast a warming charm on his companions, gaining sighs of relief and gratitude. Remus turned to look at him.

"I'd like to know that as well…I thought you said that you could handle it?" Remus questioned. Albus lowered his head slightly.

"It would seem that I miscalculated the actual landscape of this world and according to the spell, it had never been tried on multiple targets at once so the results would have been somewhat different…" He remarked and Tonks groaned.

"Whatever! Let's get out of here before the warming charm wears off, I wanna sleep…" She pouted childishly, causing Remus to laugh and Albus to chuckle heartily. Thus the trio moved onward, hopefully away from the cold climate...

* * *

Walking through the small desert area just past Dahngrest was annoying even though it was nothing compared to the extreme scorching heat of Mantaic's desert.

According to reports from one of the guild members, there was a large abandoned tower in the middle of this small patch of sand. The Blood Alliance had dumped it after their leader Barbos, who had dealings with Yeager in the past, was killed. Such a shame, he was a good business partner…hopefully there were still some valuables to plunge and that the place wasn't completely overrun with monsters.

Arriving outside the impressive structure, Yeager immediately sent his men inside the building to clear out any unwanted squatters. Entering the building itself, Yeager took note of the rather blatant state of disrepair it was in…damn monsters, ruining everything wherever they go…

Sighing, Yeager leaned against the wall, watching in satisfaction as his men levelled a few of those golem monsters before moving to attack the flying ones.

Wait. How did those bird creatures manage to even get inside the building? Did the previous occupants of the tower just leave the doors open? That seemed like a plausible explanation…

Watching as his men took care of the monsters and Blood Alliance remnants, he was finally satisfied when the last of the creatures was evicted from the premises. Now, he could finally start to build up a base here in this tower…

Yes, Ghasfarost, the tower of gears, was his…

* * *

Moody was rather impressed at the sight of the city called Dahngrest. While it looked like a seedy underworld for crooks and fiends, everyone he had met here seemed to greet him rather nicely save that group of hunters. What was this place anyway? And where were Albus and the others? While he had no problem with fighting, he lacked numbers on his side and he could only do so much on his own, proven by his encounter with the red-eyes…the Leviathans Claw guild.

Apparently, when he had asked around about them, all he received was dirty looks and accusations that he was apart of the group. Thankfully he was saved from any harassment due to the arrival of a young blonde man named Harry, who was the son of the deceased don of the town. He was enquiring to what he was doing in his town, and Alastor told him he was searching for a young boy and trying to find out info on this 'Leviathans Claw', who had attacked him earlier.

"Leviathans Claw is, or was, run by a man named Yeager." He spat out the name with venom. "The guild specialised in rather shady businesses such as weapons dealing, human trafficking, and assassination. Though after Yeager supposedly died, they should have stopped operating…this sudden reappearance is very troubling…" The blonde then turned to face a few of the watching guilds.

"You there! I need you to go out and investigate the Manor of The Wicked immediately." He ordered and the leader of the group nodded before running off with a small platoon. The blonde turned back to him. "Don't worry Mr. Alastor, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Alastor nodded before deciding to enquire about the missing saviour of the wizarding world without giving too much information. After looking at the picture, he was rewarded with a blank stare followed by a 'sorry, I've never seen anyone with this description before in our town…'

He then suggested that Alastor try one of the neighbouring towns like the newly built empire town, Heliord. He was too tired to go today so he decided to retire to the inn for a good nap and then he would head out. For now, he would be plagued by dreams of where his comrades were and if they were alright…well, he couldn't care less about Snape, that death eater could die for all he cared, spy for the Order or not…

* * *

They had finally managed to get out of the ice rifts with slight difficulty as the wolf monsters were rather relentless in pursuing them, stopping once they stepped foot out of the ice covered lands.

Tonks was not enjoying this. She would have rather been stuck doing deskwork than running through moving glaciers. This…was not as fun as she had hoped it would be. Looking at Remus, she could see that he was thinking similar thoughts.

"Albus look up there!" Remus suddenly yelled in panic, and the other two looked…and their eyes went wide.

Up in the sky was what could only be described as a monster. Huge tentacle-like limbs stretched across the sky, seemingly trying to envelop the entire world. This surely couldn't be normal. Looking at Albus, Remus watched the man look with an unnatural gaze at the creature, as if trying to dissect it with his eyes…god, he hated that man's stare at times, so damn creepy…

Suddenly, Tonks ran up to the top of the grassy hill and beckoned the two to follow.

"Look! It's a city!" She jumped up and down like a kid in a sweet shop. Then, she fully bolted towards the huge, strangely shaped city at full speed, with an amused Remus and Albus following at a slower pace.

Entering the huge city, they were amazed by the huge glowing magic rings surrounding it, protecting them from harm. Albus had that gleam in his eye again, Remus noted, as he stared in a trance-like at the huge magic construct, eager to take it apart for study. They were brought out of their observation by what appeared to be a knight dressed in an orange and brown uniform.

"Welcome to the Imperial Capital of Zaphias, always nice to get tourists in these troubled times." He commented and Albus approached him.

"I was wondering…could you perhaps explain to me what that is?" He pointed at the floating creature in the sky. The man turned a dark gaze from the sky to him.

"That thing is the result of ex-commandant Alexei trying to gain too much power…now we have to deal with his mistakes…" He grumbled out the last bit under his breath but Albus caught it nonetheless. Still, he would try to gain more information…using legilimency. Albus stared into the eyes of a nearby passing pedestrian. After a few moments of a staring contest, Albus broke his gaze. The information he had gathered wasn't as much as he would have liked but it still gave him something to work with, he supposed. At least now he had the names of a few neighbouring towns that he could visit while spreading the notice of the missing Harry Potter. Yes, they would find him here, Albus was sure of it, for the boy's magical signature was here…however something about it was troubling to Albus.

It felt greatly suppressed, as if something had sealed the magic away. This was preposterous, magic was meant to be free and roaming throughout the body, not cooped up like a caged bird…

'Ah! Speaking of which…' Albus thought as he pulled out a large birdcage from his trunk that had accompanied him, containing a pure white owl with yellow eyes that seemed to be acting restless and wanting to get out.

Albus had brought Harry's old owl with him so that she could hopefully lead them to him. Hedwig had managed to escape the explosion of the Privet Drive home as she was at Hogwarts, thanks to Albus who kept her there to stop people mailing Harry. The owl had been quite despondent throughout the trip and it was only when they had landed in this world called Terca Lumireis that she began to spring to life. This meant that Harry was here! Casting a few tracking charms on the unsuspecting, overexcited avian, he watched as he let her out of the cage, flying off into the distance.

Yes, Hedwig would unknowingly lead the way to their saviour…their runaway golden boy.

* * *

Severus hated deserts now, and it was easily reaching the top of his list next to James Potter and Sirius Black. The damn sand got in his robes and it seemed to stretch on forever.

And those damn monsters! What kind of hellhole had he ended up in? First, he had to fend off strange fire bat creatures, then a starfish that had socked him in his happy place and was then forced to run away from a very big bug thing that was rather persistent in trying to fight him…

Sighing tiredly, he looked ahead, hoping to Merlin that some kind of water source was near…and thankfully the fates took pity on him and rewarded him for his efforts.

He seemingly galloped towards the oasis like area with a new spark of energy, hoping to hell that it wasn't an illusion or a mirage of the desert. Thankfully it wasn't and for that, Severus decided to stay there for a while, content at the very large amount of water…all for him.

* * *

Gauche watched with a bored expression as Droite was whining about something. Walking over to her sister, she spotted her holding what appeared to be a small white bird squawking and struggling in her arms. Droite spotted her sister staring and walked up her.

"Gauche, look how cute it is! So fluffy!" She squealed, hugging the distressed bird closer. Gauche narrowed her eyes at the bird. Something felt off about it…

Shrugging, she decided that they might as well show it to Yeager, with Droite mumbling in the background, wondering if Yeager would let her keep it.

The two sisters groaned a little as they continued up the tower. Why did Yeager want to move to the top? The least they could do was to install an elevator or something…this was so tiring. Opening the door at the very top, they found Yeager looking out from the edge of the tower, seemingly at the strange creature in the sky.

"Yeager! Look at what I've got! Can I keep it?" Droite yelled while cuddling the bird, who seemed to get more excited by Yeager's presence. Sighing a little in amusement, Yeager turned to look at what his daughter wanted…and his eyes widened briefly before returning to their natural look. He forced a smile at his daughter.

"…As long as you can look after it, do what you wish, liebchen." He said and the girl jumped and down happily, with only Gauche being the only one to notice the disturbing stare that Yeager was giving the bird as it finally calmed down in her sisters arms.

Later that evening...

"…So they finally found me, hm? Oh well, I should have known that I couldn't hide forever…" Yeager paused, staring out into the night sky. "I wonder…what will be your next move, Albus Dumbledore?" He chuckled as he held out his arm and a white owl landed on it.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, old friend?" He commented to the owl. "…I should have known that nothing could stop you from finding me." The owl puffed up at the praise while Yeager held her out.

"…It is time for you to go, old friend, for your friends will be suspicious of your long absence…farewell." He said and the owl hooted sadly as it took off. Yeager watched it for a few moments then turned around…to come face to face with his daughter Gauche.

"…Yeager." She muttered as she came closer and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist. Yeager was surprised at this sudden display of affection from the usually stoic girl. "…Are you going to leave us?" She whispered. Yeager sighed sadly as he rubbed her head.

"…I won't ever leave you girls alone, ever again." He said resolutely. "No one will take me away…and even if they do, I think that I can count on you to get me back." He smiled at her, watching as she smiled back.

Suddenly, a movement in the shadows caught his eye, and he drew his scythe/crossbow out, brandishing it towards the intruders.

"Well now this is a surprise!" He commented in anticipation, while Gauche took out her red sword. "I never would have thought that you would bring so many people for little old me, Albus Dumbledore…"

From out of the shadows, an old man accompanied by two others, a man with brown hair in a ponytail and a woman with pink hair. Albus gazed at him with an emotionless gaze as his companions looked in awe at the tower.

"Woah…this must have cost money to build!" Tonks commented out in awe, with Remus nodding absently as he continued to stare at Yeager with shock. Dumbledore continued to stare silently at the leader of Leviathans Claw. His stare didn't even move an inch when a second girl, this one with green hair and a similar outfit to the redhead, appeared on the other side of Yeager.

"Well, I am not really one to stand around and make idle chit chat…so what is it I can do for you?" Yeager said with a smirk. Albus finally broke from his stare to respond.

"You are…Mr. Yeager, correct? Or would it be problematic if I called you by…Harry Potter?" He said, waiting for a response, which came in the form of Yeager's scythe embedded into the floor next to him. Yeager smirked.

"That may have been my name in a long time past, but I had grown rather bored of it so I decided a change was necessary." Yeager said while grabbing his scythe from the ground and staring at the group. "…Hope you don't mind!" He said with a maniacal gleam as he and the two girls charged at the wizards who were preparing to fight back.

After a few minutes it became apparent that the wizards were losing. As if Yeager wasn't enough on his own, those two girls were completely vicious monsters in battle with their well-timed tag team manoeuvres, catching everyone off guard. Suddenly, the two girls looked at Tonks, then they started to glow.

"In an instant, we echo, and our hearts meet as one! IMPACT CROSS!" The two girls spoke in tandem before creating slashing through with their swords in an X pattern, causing Tonks to get knocked back a little.

Clang!

Yeager smashed his scythe into the transfigured blade that Dumbledore created. It was rather easy to decide the winner of this clash, as Dumbledore was sent flying back. Watching in amusement as the others went to help their leader of the light; Yeager began to clap his hands in fake adoration.

"Bravo! Bravo, my lads!" He yelled out before calming down. "…You have shown me just how unfit for combat you wizards are!" He watched as Dumbledore sat up, face filled with a mild fury and clutching his broken sword.

"Harry…how did this happen to you?" He questioned and 'Harry' smirked, giving off a light chuckle before charging in for what would surely be the finishing blow.

"…Nothing personal you know, just business." With that, he brought the scythe down…and was surprised when the brown haired man holding a fresh sword blocked it.

"Remus!" The woman cried out in panic and Yeager narrowed his eyes at the man who was currently gritting his teeth as he tried to fight back against the scythe.

"So…you haven't changed much have you, Mr. Lupin?" He questioned in amusement and silently laughed when he saw the man flinch a little. "Still Dumbledore's drone I see…"

"Harry…why? Why did you leave the wizarding world?" Remus croaked out. Yeager eyed him in amusement.

"Why, you ask? It should be obvious! I was bored there." He said and Albus looked at him flabbergasted.

"Bored? You were bored, my boy? How is it that when numerous people are in danger from Tom, you say you are bored?" Albus yelled out, and Yeager gave a fake soft smile.

"Ja…" He sighed out happily. "There was nothing in it for me, so why should I bother to help them? I demand a price for my services and if they cannot pay me, I shall turn a blind eye to their cause…"

Albus couldn't believe this. How had their saviour fallen so far? Demanding a reward for helping people? This was all wrong, he didn't think Harry would change so much, speaking of which…

"I have one last question for you, Mr. Potter…how old are you?" Here Yeager frowned at him and wagged his finger, as if scolding a child.

"You really have zero tact, you know that? Asking someone how old they are is very rude…but I will answer your question at the kindness of my heart." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm as the green haired girl giggled. "I am…25 years old." He said, and Albus felt his heart stop briefly. Yeager looked at him knowingly.

"You are shocked, yes? Not very surprising, I had the same reaction as you when I first came here…didn't take me too long to get over it though." He said. "Apparently, that was the fault of the magic, which had to be sealed away to speed up my recovery when I first arrived." Here he paused before stepping back, standing behind the two girls as they placed their swords in a protective manner.

"Of course, the focusing of the magic forced into my ageing system caused my body to warp and adapt to the Terca Lumireis, and thus Yeager was born." He began to chuckle before he frowned seriously.

"You should not have come here…by coming after me, you have disregarded your world's safety." He informed them and Dumbledore levelled a gaze at him.

"Ah…but you see, my boy…no I suppose I cannot call you that any longer." He said after re-evaluating Yeager's age. "You see, I should have told you this a long time ago, when you first arrived into our world…and now I am going to show it to you…"

With that, the man reached into his bright red coloured robes and pulled out…a glowing sphere. Yeager looked on in confusion while his daughters prepared for any form of a pre-emptive strike. Suddenly, the sphere began to glow brighter, and a womans voice echoed through the area.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Upon seeing Yeager's confused face, Dumbledore prepared to elaborate.

"This…is a prophecy that foretold your birth. You are the one in the prophecy! You are the one who is meant to defeat Tom and save the wizarding world! You are…the chosen one!" He said in awe, as if expecting Yeager to agree and come back with him. Needless to say, he was shocked when the man began to laugh uproariously before settling down into a sinister chuckle.

"You know, you wizards never cease to amaze me. Amaze…and annoy." He said, still laughing. "You truly believe in the words of such a pathetic excuse of a seer? How foolish! Though I suppose I should have seen this coming…what with your very unhealthy obsession with me." Here he paused as he heard Droite giggle and Gauche growl in anger.

"I want you to know…that I do not swing that way." He said and the old man blushed in embarrassment and anger, while his companions tried to pacify him. Yeager's laugh soon subsided and a look of seriousness crossed his face as he moved closer to the trio of wizards.

"Time to say bye-bye! CARESS OF DEATH!" He screamed as his scythe seemingly transformed into a shotgun, and fired three bullets at each of them, causing the group to scatter across the area. Yeager raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh? You survived? How boring…" he commented as he prepared to finish off the fallen group.

"Quickly! Remus, Nymphadora! Grab this!" Albus yelled as he pulled out a rope of all things before having the other three hold it. The audience, sans Yeager, was surprised when the group of intruders disappeared in thin air.

"COOOL!" Droite yelled in awe while her sister watched with slightly wide eyes. Yeager however, frowned before smiling.

"Oh well, the weeds will sprout up again soon…" He commented idly before heading back inside with his daughters.

* * *

A bright flash illuminated the desert oasis where Snape was relaxing and, to his annoyance, emerged three people he didn't want to see. He still smirked at them though.

"Well, looks like you've had a rough day." He commented idly, and inwardly laughed at seeing the normally calm Albus turn red with mild anger before calming down.

"It wasn't the best day I've had, I'll admit…" He said idly and Severus raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Don't tell me you were actually bested by Potter of all people? Oh this is too much." He said, holding his sides as he continued to laugh at the annoyed trio.

"Shut up!" Came the chorus from Tonks and Remus, which caused Snape to laugh harder. Suddenly, a throat clearing noise grabbed their attention, which turned out to be none other than…

"Alastor! Good to see you!" Came the jovial voice of Albus, making Moody frown at him.

"Can the pleasantries Albus! I only managed to find you lot because of the portkey signature! Even then I had to cross the damn desert, getting a blow to the nuts courtesy of a starfish…" He said and Severus felt a brief pang of sympathy for the peg-legged man. Those starfish were brutal little bastards…

"I take it ya got your arses kicked?" Moody questioned happily, laughing at the face that Tonks gave him. "You overestimated yourselves…didn't think that he'd be trouble, eh?" Moody said seriously and the group looked slightly ashamed except Severus, who continued to smirk at Remus in a condescending manner. Soon, Albus began to explain what transpired with 'Harry' and how they were forced to retreat. Moody sat through this silently, looking at Albus with an unreadable expression until he began talking.

"Well, I've got a few choice words for that…you fucked up, Al. Big time." He deadpanned before suddenly gaining a thinking position. "Hang on…how did you know that his name was now Yeager?" He asked and Albus sheepishly gave a quick response.

"I just felt the need to use some minor legilimency on a few local citizens and the name came up from a few scrounges, saying that he was very good at locating things…for a price. I was going to hire his services until I realised who he really was." Moody nodded.

"Well, that's only Yeager's front business, the Ruins Gate, and they usually specialised in excavations." He said. "Now, I only managed to learn this by hanging around the seedier parts of Dahngrest so I don't know if it's true…"

He then proceeded to explain to them that the Ruins Gate guild was nothing more than Yeager's cover up while he took care of some of the more dirty business like illegal weapons dealing, smuggling, and assassination. Albus blanched a little.

"Has Harry really sunk so far?" He questioned and Moody snorted.

"While I cant agree with some of the stuff he's done, it certainly gets results." He said with a grim expression. "Look at all of the armed people we've met here, protecting their towns…it just shows that even something evil can be good…"

Albus of course, being a stubborn light enthusiast, disagreed with his old friend. He believed that being honest with ones actions was the only method…people who commit crimes should be punished in full accordance with the law, no exceptions. Nonetheless, he didn't feel like getting into an argument with his old friend so he just nodded.

"Right, well, here's what I think we should do…"

* * *

Yeager stood at the top of the tower of Ghasfarost yet again, gazing up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Brave Vesperia…" He commented idly, wondering to himself how that little newbie guild was coming along. So engrossed was he in gazing at the stars that he just noticed his adoptive daughters stand next to him, slipping their hands into his own, making him smile.

He never regretted bringing those two girls with him, raising them on his own and teaching them the art of wielding a sword. They would always stand by him no matter what and for that, he was truly proud to call them his daughters in all but blood.

Suddenly his thoughts changed. Their safety was his highest priority, soaring above his money making. As he looked back over the past few months, he came to realise that perhaps he would have to return to his own world, with his guild of course and start fresh, with no annoying glory seeking guilds coming after his businesses…yes, he would do that.

"My daughters…" He said, causing the girls to look at him in curiosity. "I have been thinking just recently…that perhaps we should leave this world." He said.

"Y-you mean you would use that?" Gauche questioned. She and her sister both knew the danger that the spell Yeager used to get to Terca Lumireis was dangerous.

"NO! You're not risking yourself again for that!" Droite yelled at him, getting a little teary eyed. Yeager knelt down on one knee and hugged her.

"…The safety of you two girls always came before anything else." He said. "When I almost died…I realised that if I was no longer around, then I would be leaving you all alone…and I couldn't risk that."

"As much as I am loathe to admit it, the magic saved my life in response to you girls…you wanted me to be there so badly that the magic reacted to your presence, resurrecting me from what would have been a pointless death…" Here he got back up and turned to face the sky once more.

"Also, I would rather do without those glory hound guilds that keep coming after us." He remarked smiling. "Of course, even in the world I plan on taking us, our business wont stop…ever." Gauche stepped closer to him.

"But where are you going to take us?" She asked and Yeager turned to her.

"My home planet…the planet known as Earth." He said and Droite looked at him.

"Wha? But you said that you didn't want to go back there!" She said. Yeager calmly silenced her as he continued.

"My personal vendetta against the people there means nothing as long as you are safe…I won't allow anyone to harm you, even if it costs me my life." He spoke with resolution that neither girl had heard from him before. Suddenly, Yeager smirked at them.

"Of course, I wont be stopping the business any time soon, we still have to make money after all…" He said and the girls smiled. Same old Yeager…

"…Alert the mages of the guild! Have them prepare for the guilds departure! Leviathans Claw will rise elsewhere!" Yeager ordered and the girls ran off, with smiles on their faces, eager to help the one they called father.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Yep, Harry/Yeager's going to the wizarding world again…but how will the world handle him and his guild of cut-throat assassins? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I think that Yeager is a very complicated character, as nobody knows exactly what he's really thinking when he carries out his plans, even Gauche and Droite. In this fic, while he has the noble intention of ensuring the safety of his daughters, he is secretly coming up with ways to exploit the wizarding world for his own benefit. His two characters, the loving father and the shady businessman both have their ideals for the wizarding world.**

**How will the wizarding world handle the return of their saviour? how will they handle his daughters?**

**Thanks for reading and wait patiently for Chapter 3,**

**Endo**


End file.
